Kirk Thornton
' Kirk Thornton' (born Sean Thornton on May 13, 1956 in Portland, Oregon) is an American voice actor. He is known for playing tough or grouchy men in English-dubbed anime and video games. His career includes Hotohori in Fushigi Yūgi and Jin in Samurai Champloo. He also played the major character Hajime Saito in Rurouni Kenshin, in addition to numerous cameos and minor characters. He also does Don Patch in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo as well as Gabumon and other voices in Digimon. He is even the English voice of Jet Link in Cyborg 009, the Narrator in Bleach, as well as Kisame Hoshigaki in Naruto and its sequel, Naruto: Shippuden. Kirk is now the official voice of Shadow the Hedgehog as of the 2010 release Sonic Free Riders. According to Anime News Network, Thornton boasts the most credits of any male voice actor who does English language dubbing, and in the field in general, is second only to Wendee Lee in total credits. To date he has been in over two hundred voice-over productions for Japanese animation. Thornton is also well known for having played many different minor voice roles throughout the Power Rangers franchise (and similar series such as VR Troopers and Masked Rider). He has also had experience with ADR direction. Currently, he is co-directing the ADR for the popular anime series Bleach alongside Wendee Lee . He has also been working as a key grip on television shows such as Little Britain, Duck Patrol and Distant Shores. His career is reputedly difficult to track, due to the multiple names under which he has been credited. Filmographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirk_Thornton?veaction=edit&vesection=2 edit Animehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirk_Thornton?veaction=edit&vesection=3 edit *''.hack'' - Orca *''Akira'' - Dr. Vilmer, Soldier C, Toshu *''Arc the Lad'' - Toshu *''Bastard!!'' - Kebidabu *''Black Jack'' - Black Jack *''Blade of the Immortal'' - Kagimura Habaki *''Blue Dragon'' - Minotaur *''Blue Exorcist'' - Shiro Fujimoto, Satan *''Blue Exorcist: The Movie'' - Shiro Fujimoto *''Bleach'' - Eikichiro Saido, Hinagiku (Shun Shun Rikka), Ugaki, Gyokaku Kumoi, Narrator, Masaharu Iijima *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody'' - Riyan *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' - Don Patch and Hydrate *''Buso Renkin'' - Shishaku Chouno *''Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie 2 - The Sealed Card'' - Toya Kinomoto *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' - Bar Patron, Barkeep, Restaurant Owner, Saki Transport, Yakuza Leader *''Casshan: Robot Hunter'' - Various *''Chobits'' - Zima/Jima *''Code Geass'' - Kaname Ohgi *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' - Battlizer, Yamaguchi, Yattaran *''Cowboy Bebop'' - Asimov Solenson (Ep. 1), Tongpu/Mad Pierrot (Ep. 20) *''Crimson Wolf'' - Prof. Shagdol *''Cyborg 009'' - Jet Link/Cyborg 002 *''Cybuster'' - Izaki *''Digimon Adventure/Digimon Adventure 02'' - Gabumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, Mummymon *''Digimon Frontier'' - Karatenmon *''Digimon Tamers'' - Mr. Matsuki *''Digimon Savers'' - Yushima *''Digimon: The Movie'' - Gabumon, MetalGarurumon and Omnimon *''Doomed Megalopolis'' - Kamo *''Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure'' - Ken Senada *''Durarara!!'' - Takashi Nasujima *''Duel Masters'' - Knight *''Eureka Seven'' - Matthieu *''éX-Driver'' - Todo Thug B *''Fafner'' - Fumihiko Makabe *''Fate/stay night'' - Kiritsugu Emiya *''Figure 17'' - Hideo Shiina *''Fist of the North Star'' - Head Banger (1986 movie) *''Fushigi Yūgi'' - Emperor Hotohori *''Gad Guard'' - Mr. Hachisuka *''Gatchaman'' (1994) - Kesslor *''Gate Keepers'' - Chotaro "Big Boss" Banba *''Gate Keepers 21'' - (Nazo) Reiji Kageyama *''Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex'' - SWAT Chief (Ep. 17) *''Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG'' - Hideo Kuze *''Ghost Slayers Ayashi'' - Nagakata Kawamura, Okada's Friend *''Giant Robo'' - Silent Chuujou the Human Bomb *''Goku: Midnight Eye'' - Additional Voices *''Great Teacher Onizuka'' - Ryuji Danma, Yoshito Kikuchi, Noboru Yoshikawa, Additional Voices *''Gun X Sword'' - The Claw *''Gundam 0083'' - Anavel Gato *''Gungrave'' - Brandon "Beyond the Grave" Heat *''Gundress'' - Hassan, Kazama *''Gun Frontier'' - De La Medan, Follower Deputy B, Pawn Shop Owner *''Gurren Lagann'' - Kamina's Father, Operator, Villager *''Haré+Guu'' - Lazy, Bank Robber Harry *''Heat Guy J'' - Ken Edmundo *''Honeybee Hutch'' - Additional Voices *''Idaten Jump'' - Gabu Samejima *''Idol Project'' - Extra Servant, Govie, Mr. Bananaan, Pal-pu Fan, Ryoko's Sparring Partner *''I'll CKBC'' - Akane Tachibana *''Immortal Grand Prix'' - Mark Ramsey *''Initial D: Second Stage'' - Masashi (Tokyopop dub) *''K'' - Daikaku Kokujoji *''Kannazuki no Miko'' - Girochi *''Karas'' - Karakasa *''Kaze no Yojimbo'' - Samekichi Shirogane *''Kekkaishi'' - Ogata, Tokio Yukimura *''Kikaider'' - Hattori *''Kurokami: The Animation'' - Bat Man, Tsubota *''Kyo Kara Maoh!'' - Dunheely Weller *''Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne'' - Hiroshi Nakaizumi *''Love Hina'' - Seta Noriyasu *''Mars Daybreak - Dolittle'' *''Lupin III: The Mystery of Mamo'' - Ishikawa Goemon XIII *''Mahoromatic'' - Kiyomi Kawahara *''Mao-chan'' - Adalbert von Maruyama *''Marmalade Boy'' - Principal *''Mega Man Star Force'' - Damian Wolfe *''Mirage of Blaze'' - Boat Pilot, Genan Hojyo, Kasuke, Kojyurou Katakura, Mori's Aide, Student *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' - Hasan, Gilboa Sant (Eps. 2-4), Additional Voices *''Mon Colle Knights'' - Earth Dragon *''Monster'' - Gross, Heitmaier, Mustachoied Doctor, The Baby, TV Reporter *''Monsuno: World Master'' - Beyal *''Naruto'' - Tazuna, Kisame Hoshigaki, Shukaku, Kabuto Yakushi (Episode 135), Akahoshi, Gennou *''Naruto Shippuden'' - Kisame Hoshigaki, Chiriku, Fukasaku *''Ninja Scroll'' - Hanza *''Ninku the Movie'' - Heaven and Earth Brother *''Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety'' - Moe's Father *''Otogi Zoshi'' - Usui no Sadamitsu *''Outlaw Star'' - Crackerjack, Ark Manaf *''Overman King Gainer'' - Gain Bijou *''Panda! Go, Panda!'' - Additional Voices *''Paranoia Agent'' - Shunsuke Makabe *''Perfect Blue'' - Yamashiro *''Persona 4: The Animation'' - Kinshiro Morooka *''Petite Cossette'' - Michio Hisamoto *''Planetes'' - Hachirota "Hachimaki" Hoshino *''Please Teacher! & Please Twins!'' - Hyosuke Magumo *''Puppet Princess'' - Ninja, Soldier, Guard *''Rave Master'' - Berial *''Reign: The Conqueror'' - Demosthenes *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' - President *''Requiem from the Darkness'' - Chojiro *''Rurouni Kenshin'' - Saito Hajime, Ginjo *''Saint Tail'' - Pet Shop Owner *''Saiyuki Reload/Saiyuki Reload Gunlock'' - Dr Ni Jianyi *''Samurai Champloo'' - Jin *''Scrapped Princess'' - Doyle Barrett *''s-CRY-ed'' - Narrator, Hideki, Urizane *''Serial Experiments Lain'' - Masami Eiri *''Shingetsutan Tsukihime'' - Michael Roa Valdamjong *''Sky Blue'' - Cade *''Sol Bianca: The Legacy'' - Various *''Space Adventure Cobra'' - Professor Topolov *''Speed Racer X'' - Additional Voices *''Stitch!'' - Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel, Officer Suzuki *''Strait Jacket'' - George Thomson *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' - Guile *''Street Fighter II V'' - Guile (Animaze Dub) *''Tales of Phantasia'' - Bar Patron, Elf, High Priest, King of Alvanista *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' - Seiryo Tennan, Barry, Wau Official *''Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki OVA 3'' - Ikeda, Nakita Kuramitsu *''Tenjho Tenge'' - Bunshichi Tawara *''Tenjho Tenge: Ultimate Fight'' - Bunshichi Tawara *''The Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' - Kagero, Sambo the First *''The Big O'' - Instro (Ep. 6) *''The Castle of Cagliostro'' - Gustav (Streamline); Count Cagliostro (Manga) *''The Cockpit'' - Nogami *''The Prince of Tennis'' - Kunimitsu Tezuka *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' -Seikyou *''Tiger & Bunny'' - Robert, Lady Killer (Ep. 16), Muramasa Kabaragi (Ep. 17) *''Tokko'' - Takeru Inukai, Principal *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' - Dr. Onishi *''Trigun'' - Rai Dei the Blade *''Vampire Hunter D'' - D's left hand *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' - Oshima, Ryu *''Vampire Knight: Guilty'' - Hanabusa's Butler (Ep. 3), Hunter Association Member (Eps. 4, 10), Senri's Great Uncle (Eps. 2, 4-5), Additional Voices *''Vandread'' - Bart Garsus *''Wild Arms: Twilight Venom'' - Guard, Lucied, Man, Man B, Rotes Milloyurich, Weapons Shop Owner *''Witch Hunter Robin'' - Kazuya Misawa, Shirou Masuda *''Wolf's Rain'' - Leara's Father *''X'' - Basketball Player, Boy, Kotori's Teacher, President *''Ys'' - Ruta *''YS-II'' - Darm, Ruta Live Actionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirk_Thornton?veaction=edit&vesection=4 edit *''Adventures in Voice Acting'' - Himself *''Bio Zombie'' - Woody Invincible *''Masked Rider'' - Recyclotron, Skull Reapers #2 and #3 *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' - Hatchasaurus (1st voice), Dramole, Professor Longnose (uncredited) *''Power Rangers: Zeo'' - Silo (2nd voice), Altor, Nuklifier (uncredited) *''Power Rangers: In Space'' - Craterites, Powerdriller (uncredited) *''Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy'' - Brunt, Samuron (uncredited), Alien *''Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue'' - Spellbinder *''Power Rangers: Time Force'' - Angelcon *''Power Rangers: Wild Force'' - Motorcycle Org *''VR Troopers'' - Mechanoid *''What the Bleep Do We Know!?'' - Various Character Voices *''Versus'' - Villain *''Death Trance'' - Coffin Man/Grave *''Shaolin Soccer'' - Hung *''Twin Dragons'' - Dubbing Voices Non-animehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirk_Thornton?veaction=edit&vesection=5 edit *''Guess How Much I Love You'' - Big Nutbrown Hare *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' - Defoe *''Happily N'Ever After 2: Snow White Another Bite @ the Apple'' - Munk and Pinocchio *''Iznogoud'' - Various *''Jin Jin and the Panda Patrol'' - Additional Voices *''South Park'' - Various *''Oliver Twist[disambiguation needed]'' - Additional Voices *''Resident Evil: Damnation'' - Ataman (motion capture) *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' - Adam Warlock *''The Return of Dogtanian'' - Various *''Willy Fog 2'' - Additional Voices *''The Toy Warrior'' - RJ Video Gameshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirk_Thornton?veaction=edit&vesection=6 edit *''.hack'' - Orca, Antares, Negimaru *''Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War'' - AWACS Thunderhead (uncredited) *''Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War'' - Erich Hillenberand (Voice and Live Action (uncredited)) *''Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation'' - Sgt. Louis McKnight (uncredited) *''Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia'' - Leard Barsett (uncredited) *''Armored Core: For Answer'' - Additional Voices (uncredited) *''Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana'' - Additional Voices (uncredited) *''Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm'' - Ash F. Abenstein *''Baten Kaitos Origins'' - Shanath *''Battleship'' - Captain Willie Perozzi *''Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance'' - Additional Voices (uncredited) *''Binary Domain'' - Yoji Amada, Mifune *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger / BlazBlue: Continuum Shift'' - Jubei *''Bleach: Soul Resurrección'' - Narrator *''Brave Fencer Musashi'' - Ed (as Sparky Thornton) *''Castlevania Judgment'' - Grant DaNasty (uncredited) *''Catherine (video game)'' - Boss *''Code of Princess'' - Tsukikage (uncredited) *''Codename: Panzers Phase II'' - Dario DeAngelis *''Culdcept Saga'' - Koenig *''Dead or Alive 5'' - Gen Fu (uncredited) *''Death by Degrees'' - Soldiers (uncredited) *''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' - Incidental Characters *''Drakengard'' - Fighter Jet Pilot (uncredited) *''Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard'' - Additional Voices *''Dynasty Warriors series'' - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun, Taishi Ci (uncredited) *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3'' - Anavel Gato (as Clair Ramsay) *''Earth Defense Force 2017'' - EDF Soldiers (as Kirk Thorton) *''Final Fantasy XIII'' - Additional Voices *''Front Mission 4'' - Billy Renges (uncredited) *''Galerians: Ash'' - Major Romero (as Ron Allen) *''Ghost Rider'' - Mephisto *''Grandia III'' - Rotts (uncredited) *''Hexyz Force'' - Ignus *''Kessen II'' - Cao Cao (uncredited) *''Kessen III'' - Nagahide Niwa, Katsuyori Takeda (uncredited) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' - Saïx *''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' - Saïx *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' - Saïx *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' - Isa *''Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix'' - Saïx *''Luminous Arc 2'' - Steiner *''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2'' - Electro *''Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise From the Ashes'' - Leung Lee-Fai (credited as Sparky Thorton) *''Monster Kingdom: Jewel Summoner'' - Vice *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' - Additional Voices *''Nier'' - Sebastian *''Naruto series'' - Kisame Hoshigaki, Raido Namiashi, Fukasaku *''Neo Contra'' - Plant Contra (uncredited) *''Phantom Brave'' - Ringmaster Hamm (uncredited) *''Race Driver: Grid'' - Chief *''Resident Evil Outbreak'' - Kevin Ryman, Various Characters (uncredited) *''Resident Evil Outbreak File #2'' - Kevin Ryman, Various Characters (uncredited) *''Resident Evil Revelations'' - Parker Luciani *''Resonance of Fate'' - Juris *''Return to Krondor'' - James *''Rogue Galaxy'' - Cancer King, Starr, Logan *''Romancing SaGa: Darque (uncredited) *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked'' - Jin *''Samurai Warriors'' - Katsuyori Takeda, Kennyo Honganji, Morichika Chosokabe Type Generic Officer (uncredited) *''Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends'' - Tadakatsu Honda (uncredited) *''Scaler'' - Bootcamp (as Ron Allen) *''Shadow Hearts II'' - Yuri's Father *''Shin Megami Tensei series'' -Roland, Yasuyuki Honda (uncredited) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers -'' Finnegan *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4'' - Kinshiro Morooka, Hospital Doctor (uncredited) *''Silent Bomber'' - John Loss (as Sparky Thornton) *''Silent Hill 2'' - Doctor *''Silent Hill 3'' - Douglas Cartland (HD Collection) *''Silent Hill: Shattered Memories'' - Harry Mason (uncredited) *''Singularity'' - Additional Voices *''Sonic the Hedgehog (series)'' - Shadow the Hedgehog (2010–present), Orbot (2010–present) *''Soulcalibur V'' - Male Veteran Knight *''Spectral Force 3'' - Cassius (uncredited) *''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows'' - Additional Voices (uncredited) *''Star Ocean: Till the End of Time'' - Lancar, Vendeen Soldier (uncredited) *''Steambot Chronicles'' - Fennel (uncredited) *''Suikoden IV'' - Gary (uncredited) *''Suikoden V'' - Rahal (uncredited) *''Tales of the Abyss'' - Jade Curtiss *''Tecmo Bowl: Kickoff'' - Quarterback *''Time Crisis 4'' - Terrorist Leader (Complete Mission mode only) (uncredited) *''The Bouncer'' - Commander (as Sparky Thornton) *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' - Additional Voices *''The Granstream Saga'' - Slayzer (as Sparky Thornton) (was miscredited as the voice of Korky) *''Trauma Center: New Blood'' - Robert Cromwell (uncredited) *''Urban Reign'' - Various Gang Members (uncredited) *''Warriors Orochi series'' - Meng Huo, Xiahou Dun (uncredited) *''World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade'' - Pathaleon the Calculator *''Wild Arms 5'' - Fereydoon, Joseph Russellberg, Sol Niger (uncredited) *''World of Warcraft: Cataclysm'' - Azshara's Highborne, Mostrasz *''World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria'' - Grand Magister Rommath *''Xenosaga series'' - Capt. Matthews, Hermann (uncredited) Staff workhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirk_Thornton?veaction=edit&vesection=7 edit Writerhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirk_Thornton?veaction=edit&vesection=8 edit *''Bakuto Sengen Daigunder'' *''The Big O'' *''Bob in a Bottle'' *''Cosmowarrior Zero'' *''Daigunder'' *''Digimon Adventure'' *''Dragon Warriors'' *''Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure'' *''Duel Masters'' *''Dynamo Duck'' *''Gad Guard'' *''Gate Keepers'' *''Gate Keepers 21'' *''Grenadier'' *''Honey and Clover'' *''Honeybee Hutch'' *''Immortal Grand Prix'' *''Iznogoud'' *''Jin Jin'' *''Jungle Tales'' *''Last Exile'' *''A Little Snow Fairy Sugar'' *''The Littl' Bits'' *''Little Mouse on the Prairie'' *''Mars Daybreak'' *''Maya the Bee'' *''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'' *''Mushrambo'' *''Otogi Zoshi'' *''Outlaw Star'' *''Phoenix'' *''Rurouni Kenshin'' *''Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid'' *''Saban's Adventures of Peter Pan'' *''Saban's Adventures of Pinocchio'' *''Samurai Champloo'' *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' *''Shin chan'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Street Fighter Zero'' *''Tokyo Pig'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' *''Trigun'' *''VR Troopers'' *''X'' *''Zenki'' Voice Directorhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirk_Thornton?veaction=edit&vesection=9 edit *''.hack//Infection'' *''.hack//Mutation'' *''.hack//Outbreak'' *''.hack//Quarantine'/'' *''Bleach'' *''Blue Dragon'' *''Cosmowarrior Zero'' *''Destiny of The Shrine Maidens'' *''Gad Guard'' *''Gate Keepers 21'' *''Gundress'' *''Initial D: Second Stage'' *''Kannazuki no Miko'' *''Kikaider'' *''Lunar Legend Tsukihime'' *''Mars Daybreak'' *''Naruto'' *''Rogue Galaxy'' *''Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked'' *''s-CRY-ed'' *''Sky Blue'' *''Tenjho Tenge'' *''Tenjho Tenge: Ultimate Fight'' *''Trauma Team'' *''Ys'' External links[edit|edit source] *Kirk Thornton at the Internet Movie Database *Kirk Thornton at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film) Category:Voice Actors Category:Actors